escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Amadís de Gaula
[[Archivo:Amadís de Gaula (Zaragoza, 1508).jpg|250px|thumb|Primera edición conocida de Amadís de Gaula de Garci Rodríguez de Montalvo, impresa en Zaragoza por Jorge Coci, 1508.Rafael Ramos, [http://parnaseo.uv.es/Tirant/Art.Ramos.html «''Tirante el Blanco'' a la zaga de Amadís de Gaula», en Parnaseo].]] '' Amadís de Gaula'' (en portugués Amadis de Gaula) es una obra maestra de la literatura medieval en castellano y el más famoso de los llamados libros de caballerías, que tuvieron una enorme aceptación durante el siglo XVI en la península ibérica. Autoría A fines del siglo XV preparó la que habría de ser su versión definitiva, cuya edición más antigua conocida es la de Zaragoza (1508), con el nombre de Los cuatro libros del virtuoso caballero Amadís de Gaula, pero se trata de una obra muy anterior, que ya existía en tres libros desde el siglo XIV, según consta en obras del canciller Pero López de Ayala y su contemporáneo Pero Ferrús. El mismo Garci Rodríguez de Montalvo confiesa haber enmendado los tres primeros libros y ser el autor del cuarto. Se han descubierto, en una encuadernación, fragmentos de una versión anterior a Montalvo, que demuestran que entre sus enmiendas fue la abreviación.Antonio Rodríguez-Moñino, "El oeimer manuscrito del Amadís de Gaula. Noticia bibliográfica", Boletín de la Real Academia Española, 36, 1956, pp. 199-216, recogido en su Relieves de erudición (del "Amadís" a Goya), Madrid, Castalia, 1959, pp. 17-38. Se ha atribuido a diversos autores de origen portugués: por ejemplo, la Crónica portuguesa de Gomes Eanes de Zurara, escrita en 1454, menciona como su autor a un tal Vasco de Lobeira que fue armado caballero en la batalla de Aljubarrota (1385). Otras fuentes dicen que el autor fue un tal João de Lobeira, y no el trovador Vasco de Lobeira, y que se trata de una refundición de una obra anterior, seguramente de principios del siglo XIV. Pero no se conoce ninguna versión primitiva del texto portugués original. Recientemente, en una opinión minoritaria, defendida por el investigador Santiago Sevilla, se ha atribuido Amadís de Gaula a don Enrique de Castilla el Senador, basándose en su larga permanencia en Inglaterra en la corte de su hermana de padre, doña Leonor de Castilla, esposa del rey Eduardo I. Las grandes batallas del Siglo XIII en Gales (Cadfan), Inglaterra (Lewes y Evesham) y en Italia, Benevento y Tagliacozzo en las que participó, parecen haber inspirado los muchos combates y guerras de Amadís de Gaula. Él mismo parece personificarse en el Infante Brian de Monjaste, hijo del rey de España, Ladasán, supuestamente, su padre Fernando III, el Santo.[http://www.diariodeleon.com/se_sumario/noticia.jsp?CAT=114&TEXTO=6639541 «El verdadero autor del Amadís de Gaula»], Diario de León, jueves, 13 de marzo de 2008. Edición digital. Sea como fuere, el caso es que la única versión completa conocida de Amadís es la refundición de Montalvo, dividida en cuatro libros, que constituyó un éxito formidable, también a escala europea. Tanto es así, que el mismo Montalvo decidió explotarlo y escribir una continuación, titulada Las sergas de Esplandián, que es el quinto libro del ciclo. Más tarde, Ruy Páez de Ribera continuó la obra en un sexto libro llamado Florisando, cuyo protagonista es un sobrino de Amadís. Feliciano de Silva, especializado en continuaciones de éxitos literarios (escribió además una Segunda Celestina), pasó por alto esa continuación y prosiguió Las sergas de Esplandián en su obra Lisuarte de Grecia, séptimo de la serie (1514). Juan Díaz publicó en 1525 como libro octavo una continuación de Florisando, llamada también Lisuarte de Grecia, pasando por alto el libro de Feliciano de Silva, pero éste volvió a la carga y continuó su propio Lisuarte de Grecia en Amadís de Grecia (1530), libro noveno de la serie, que después continuó en el décimo, Florisel de Niquea (1532), y en el undécimo, Rogel de Grecia (1535). (A partir del libro décimo las numeraciones de las partes y libros del ciclo están confusas, en las portadas de los mismos.) Pedro de Luján prosiguió Rogel de Grecia en un duodécimo libro amadisiano, Silves de la Selva (1546), pero Silva, que al parecer pretendía el monopolio del género, pasó por alto la obra de Luján y continuó Rogel de Grecia en la Cuarta Parte de Don Florisel de Niquea, publicada en dos tomos (1551), décimotercero y último de la serie en castellano. La acción de Silves de la Selva fue continuada en italiano con otro libro decimotercero, el Esferamundi de Grecia de Mambrino Roseo, cuya primera parte apareció en 1558, y que el mismo Roseo continuó en una segunda (1560), tercera (1563), cuarta (1563), quinta (1565) y sexta parte (1564). De estas obras no se conoce ninguna versión en español, pero sí fueron traducidas al alemán y al francés. Además, Roseo publicó entre 1563 y 1568 siete extensas obras cuya acción se intercalaba entre los libros amadisianos españoles: Adjunta al cuarto libro de la historia de Amadís de Gaula (1563), El segundo libro de las sergas de Esplandián (1564), El segundo libro de Lisuarte de Grecia (1564), La tercera parte de Amadís de Grecia (1564), la Adjunta al segundo libro de don Florisel, llamada libro de las proezas de don Florarlán (Florarlán de Tracia) (1564), Adjunta al segundo volumen de don Rogel de Grecia (1564) y El segundo libro de don Silves de la Selva (1568). En Alemania, el Esferamundi de Grecia fue continuado en tres libros más, que narraban las aventuras de Safiramán, hijo de Esferamundi; de su tío Fulgorán (hijo extramatrimonial de Rogel de Grecia y de la reina Florela) y de otros valerosos caballeros. Los libros alemanes fueron traducidos al francés y publicados en 1615, con los nombres de libro vigésimo segundo, vigésimo tercero y vigésimo cuarto de Amadís de Gaula, y diciendo ser traducciones del español. Aunque según el libro vigésimo cuarto Safiramán tuvo con su esposa Rosorea (hija de Anaxartes y Oriana) dos hijos llamados Orleandro y Amadís de Trapisonda, el anónimo autor le puso expresamente punto final a su relato en el capítulo LXXIX y último de ese último texto amadisiano. El caballero Gilbert Saunier Duverdier publicó en francés una obra llamada Le Romant des Romans, en siete tomos (el primero y el segundo en 1626, el tercero en 1627, el cuarto en 1628 y los tres últimos en 1629), en la que se narraban las aventuras de Rosalmundo de Grecia, hijo de Esferamundi y Ricarda; de Amadís de Trapisonda y otros caballeros, y se concluían las historias de los Amadises. Esta obra fue traducida al inglés y publicada en 1640 con el título de The love and armes of the Greeke princes. Or, The romant of the romants. Written in French by Monsieur Verdere, and translated for the Right Honourable, Philip, Earle of Pembroke and Montgomery, Lord Chamberlaine to his Majesty. También se ha mencionado como parte de la saga amadisiana una hipotética obra anónima portuguesa titulada Penalva, cuya mera existencia es muy dudosa. Argumento thumb|250px|Ilustración de Amadís de Gaula de una edición de 1533. Amadís de Gaula, tras una introducción en la que se afirma que fue encontrado en un arcón enterrado,Tópico del "manuscrito encontrado". se inicia con el relato de los amores furtivos del rey Perión de Gaula y de la princesa Elisena de Bretaña, que dieron lugar al nacimiento de un niño abandonado en una barca. El niño es criado por el caballero Gandales e indaga sobre su origen en medio de fantásticas aventuras, protegido por la hechicera Urganda la Desconocida, así llamada porque nunca se presenta con la misma cara ni con el mismo aspecto, y perseguido por el mago Arcaláus el encantador. Atraviesa el arco hechizado de los leales amadores en medio de la Ínsula firme, vence al terrible monstruo Endriago, donde conoce a su hermano Galaor, y atraviesa por todo tipo de peligrosas aventuras, por amor de su amada Oriana, hija del rey Lisuarte de la Gran Bretaña. La obra original (antes de las modificaciones incluidas por Montalvo) acaba trágicamente, como todas las obras del llamado Ciclo Artúrico. El original (reconstruido) acaba como sigue: Lisuarte, mal aconsejado por avariciosos consejeros, echa de su lado a Amadís, lo reta e intenta casar a Oriana con un enemigo del héroe. Oriana es rescatada por Amadís y llevada a la Insula Firme por este. Lisuarte le declara la guerra a Amadís acompañado por Galaor (envidioso de Amadís) y Esplandián (a quien Lisuarte ha criado sin saber que es su nieto). Tras varias batallas Galaor reta a Amadís y este lo mata. Lisuarte reta y Amadís también lo mata. Un tercer reto enfrentará a Amadís y a Esplandián, matando este último a Amadís. Oriana, que observa la batalla desde una ventana, al ver la muerte de Amadís se lanza al suelo y muere. Urganda aparece y revela la verdad sobre sus padres a Esplandián. La versión de Montalvo modifica sobre todo este final, haciéndole durar todo el libro cuarto. El final de los personajes es distinto. Lisuarte y Amadís hacen las paces, se conoce la identidad de Esplandián de una forma menos trágica y Galaor ni siquiera aparece en la batalla (está enfermo). Para cerrar la obra se usa un subterfugio que la hace acabar bruscamente. Lisuarte es encantado y Amadís debe dedicarse a gobernar. La historia continúa en las Sergas. La obra también relata las hazañas de otros valerosos caballeros emparentados con Amadís, como su hermano Galaor, su medio hermano Florestán y su primo Agrajes de Escocia. Estilo En cuanto al estilo, fue alabado por el exigente Juan de Valdés, si bien consideraba que a veces lo bajaba mucho y otras lo encumbraba demasiado. Se caracteriza por un cierto latinizamiento de la sintaxis, que suele situar al verbo al final de la frase al modo latino, y otros rasgos de esta naturaleza, como el uso del participio de presente, que lo aproximan al tipo de lenguaje de la escuela alegórico-dantesca del siglo XV, si bien resulta mucho más claro y llano. No obstante, es necesario diferenciar entre el estilo de las tres primeras partes, que lleva incólume mucho del autor original, muy elegante y pormenorizado en los sucesos, y el texto atribuible a Garcí Rodríguez de Montalvo, de muy inferior ingenio y brillantez. Las tres primeras partes reflejan el mundo del siglo XIII, mientras que el mundo de Garcí Rodríguez de Montalvo es el de principios del siglo XVI, y eso no puede dejar de percibirse en el estilo denso y algo pedante del Regidor de Medina del Campo. Óperas basadas en la novela * Amadís (1684) de Jean-Baptiste Lully * Amadigi di Gaula (1715) de Georg Friedrich Händel * Amadis de Gaule (1779) de Johann Christian Bach * Amadís (1922) de Jules Massenet Otras novelas del personaje * Amadis y el rayo de hierro. Luis Guillermo del Corral. Neonauta Ediciones (2014)http://reinosdemiimaginacion.blogspot.com.es/2014/11/amadis-y-el-rayo-de-hierro-de-luis.html Notas Enlaces externos * [http://purl.pt/921/1/ Edición en línea del Amadís de Gaula] * Texto completo en pdf * Amadís de Gaula 1508. Quinientos años de libros de caballerías. Exposición en el museo de la Biblioteca Nacional de España. * Base de datos sobre literatura caballeresca Clarisel. Categoría:Libros de caballerías de España Categoría:Novelas de 1508 Categoría:Novelas en español Categoría:Novelas de España Categoría:Ciclo artúrico Categoría:Literatura de España del siglo XVI